


It's Gotta Be You Part 2

by beulahw



Series: Model!Jason and Fashion Designer!Piper [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Romance, fashion designer piper, model!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beulahw/pseuds/beulahw





	It's Gotta Be You Part 2

The second time Jason sees Piper he is standing in his underwear. 

For a brief second he’s embarrassed but then he remembered he is backstage at her debut fashion show. He gets one glimpse of her pointing at something while telling her assistant instructions. Then some blonde girl, apparently her name is Annabeth, is shoving clothes in his face and Piper is gone. 

He glares at the attendant helping him change his outfits in tonights fashion show. She doesn’t even regard him as she looks for the shoes he’s suppose to be wearing with that particular outfit. 

The backstage area was in chaos as he slipped into the clothes. He discreetly looked for Piper again but didn’t see her as a girl with a headset started directing all the models to the stage area. He glanced in the mirror one last time before someone with a powder brush is swiping disgusting makeup over his face. 

_This_ , made the whole “I hate my job” thing even worse. 

Modeling was something he just… didn’t know how to get out of. The money was great and he’d been doing it for so long he just didn’t know how to do anything else. Jason walked toward the stage area and into the line, he was the sixth model in a line of girls and boys. 

Right before it was his turn to walk he saw her, she was standing at the entrance to the catwalk fidgeting with every model who walked by her. Fixing their collars, tucking their shirts in a little more or pulling on the hemline of the girls dresses. 

He frowned when he saw the panicky expression on her face. 

"Hey." Jason said softly when he was next in line. 

She shot him a shaky smile, “You look great.” 

Jason chuckled and in a bold gesture took her shaking hands, “You’re going to do so great tonight… Don’t worry so much, I know you’ll get several buyers by the end of the night.”

She seemed frozen in her spot as another attendant ushered for him to walk. He let go of her hands and smiled at her before he faced forward and took a long stride to the catwalk. 

Jason had been right, of course. 

After the show he saw Piper standing around a large group of people congratulating her on a great show and handing her business cards. Cameras were flashing and champagne was being passed around. She looked flustered, overwhelmed but overall happy. 

Her smile was big and bright. 

An expression he determined made her all the more beautiful. 

He slipped his jacket on and grabbed his keys and cell phone before walking over to her. On the way he passed by the attendant that helped him wrapped up in another model he knew very well.

"Dude, I had no idea you would be here tonight." Jason muttered. 

"Jason!" Percy exclaimed, turning him and the girl around to face him.

Jason chuckled and shook his hand, “Annabeth, this is Jason.” Percy introduced.

Annabeth nodded and smiled, “We met.”

Percy looked at him and shrugged, “I didn’t walk tonight… I watched the show.”

Jason nodded and glanced over at Piper, the crowd was thinning and he wanted to say ‘hi’ before she slipped out. 

"Well man, I’ll see you later… you two have fun tonight." Jason said waving. Percy waved back and turned his full attention back to Annabeth. 

Jason looked away from them and walked toward Piper, ”Congratulations.” He said walking up behind her.

Piper turned around and beamed at him, “Hey you.” she said coyly. 

Jason rubbed the back of his neck and opened his mouth to ask her out for drinks but she spoke first, “About earlier… Thanks.”

He smiled genuinely at her, “You’re welcome.”

Another model passed by her and offered her congratulations, she turned around and thanked them as Jason summoned the courage to ask this too beautiful girl out on a date. 

She turned back around and smirked at him, “Do you want to go out for a drink?” Jason barked a laugh making her smile disappear, he quickly backtracked.

"I would love too! I’ve just been standing here trying to ask you out and you… beat me to it." Jason said taking a closer step toward her. 

Piper laughed, “What can I say? When I see something I want.. I go for it.”


End file.
